Yamato on the move!
by rosu-chan
Summary: Yamato attacks! Will Kakashi fall for the wood user...? Yaoi inside! Don't like don't read people! It's a KakaYama story with a slight NaruSasu in the end. Enjoy


CLASH!

Two kunai clinked together hard, sparks flying here and there. Kakashi frowned in concentration. Yamato clenched his jaw. "Hah!" He attacked. The older man waltzed to the left and grabbed his arm trying to trap him. Yamato understood and used his captured hand to flip on air and land behind Kakashi, his kunai going straight to the man's spine. Kakashi's eye widened in surprise not expecting this and looked behind him having no time to move. The kunai stabbed his between his spine's joints. Kakashi froze. Yamato panted watching the man.

POOF

A log fell in front of his feet. And just like that the brunet got left alone on the field. He grabbed a second kunai listening closely for any movement. Kakashi landed on a tree a few meters away and wiped his brow from the sweat. "That was close." He looked at the man's back. Yamato was standing still his eyes closed. Suddenly, he span around throwing the kunai at Kakashi. 'He detected my chakra?' Kakashi jumped, dodging the attack. 'Enough.' He got out of the threes and stood in broad light. "Let's get serious." He pulled his blouse away getting shirtless and took two shuriken and one kunai out of his pouch. Yamato froze his eyes wandering over the man's broad chest and abs. 'He's trying to kill me?' He thought and leaned in a fighting position. "Sempai! What's taking you so long?" Kakashi smirked. "Wait for it Tenzo." Yamato shivered at the way the man said his name. "Then come!" 'In more ways than one.' He completed his sentence in his mind. Kakashi threw the kunai at him. "A bomb-!" Yamato jumped back the second the paper bomb exploded. He landed a few meters away his kunai already flying through the air. He used the smoke from the bomb to hide his position and sat behind a rock. He opened his pouch. "Three kunai and four shuriken. I must finish it quickly." "Yeah you must." Yamato let out a yelp of surprise and looked up seeing Kakashi squatting on the rock above his head. His mouth filled with saliva at the sight. Kakashi shiny with sweat and panting. 'He is a sexy beast.'

Kakashi took advantage of Yamato's frozen state and threw the two shuriken he was holding. They circled the rock, a thin but strong tread connecting them. Yamato got tied on the rock. "Damn it!" Kakashi jumped in front of him, a smirk forming on his covered lips. "You are clumsy today Tenzo~" He teased. "What's wrong? Who is circling your mind?" Yamato looked away. "Ohhh! Bull's eye huh? He he he." He elbowed the tied man. "Who is she? From our village?" Yamato didn't respond. "Is it a forbidden love? You know you can tell me. I won't tell her." The wood user sank towards the ground blushing. "Party pooper." Kakashi pouted and freed him. Yamato stood up dusting his clothes. "Next time I'll definitely win." "Mmmm. If you can." "I will! Just watch me." Kakashi put his blouse on, the inner Yamato crying. He lost the view. "Well. Ja ne!" Poof! The sharingan user disappeared in a puff of smoke. Yamato fell on the ground sighing. "I hope he didn't figure me out." He clenched his fist. "Next time…." He smirked. "I'll win for sure. I'll make him mine."

Yamato walked in the village searching for a certain blond. A noisy flashy flamboyant blond. "TEME! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT! NARUTO UZUMAKI NEVER FORGETS!" "Hmmm? Found him." Naruto ran out of a shop and fell on Yamato. "Oh! Yamato sensei! Hello!" He grinned. "Naruto? What did you do?" "He he…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Nyan!" A cat ran out from the shop Naruto was a few seconds ago. "You little punk!" "Serves you right old man!" The shop keeper came out from the shop holding a stick and glared at Naruto. "Naruto…" He growled. "Uh oh… The bad side of popularity. Everyone knows you and you can't hide…" He grabbed Yamato's hand and ran away. They stopped when they reached the cliff above the Hokages' faces. "Oh!" Naruto gasped and fell on the ground panting hard. Yamato heaved next to him falling on his knees. "I'm…" Yamato slammed his fist on the ground and tried to feel his lungs with air. "I'm an old man! I don't… don't…" He gave up and rolled next to Naruto. "My stamina? Yeah. Sorry Yamato gramps. It was either run or get beaten." Yamato looked at him. "What did you do?" Naruto put his hands behind his head and scowled at the canopy of trees. "He was harassing some kids the other day and even if they pleaded him to stop he didn't stop. So I threw a cat in his shop." "What is he selling?" "Crystals :3" "Naruto…" "Oh Come on Sensei!" Yamato sighed and shook his head. "Pranks are your specialty after all." "Yeah!" Naruto punched the air and cot comfortable. "Ne Naruto." "Hm?" "I need you for a favor." Naruto looked at him. "What kind of?" "Lure Kakashi here. But don't tell him that I want him. It's a trap. I want to win him in battle." "Oooohhhhh! I like! Leave it on me Yamato taicho!" The boy jumped up and disappeared. "W-Wait-!" Yamato called his hand rising on air. He hanged his head and sighed. "I meant tomorrow. Not today…"

"Hohohohoho. Uhuhuhuhu!" Kakashi giggled while reading Jiraiya's book. He reached the canopy Yamato and Naruto was a few hours ago. "Hm… Am I that late, Naruto left?" He looked around him. "Hm… Maybe he knows I'm always late so he still didn't come?" He plopped on the ground cross legged. "I'll wait here." He put his book aside and looked up, seeing watching the way the light played with the leaves. Suddenly hard pieces of wood circled him. "Hm?" He jumped on air dodging them and turned around. Nobody. "Tenzo! Come out!" A second attack. Kakashi jumped again. A third attack while he was still on air. "Smart. But not genius." He stepped on the wood and changed his direction. He landed on a tree. "Reveal your- Wha-!" The tree grew out and grabbed his legs two other branches using his confusion to grab his hands. The wood grew more until Kakashi couldn't free himself. Yamato jumped in front of Kakashi. "Hello Kakashi sempai."

Kakashi tried to free his body with no avail. "Untie me." Yamato shook his head. "Not until I take what I want." Kakashi frowned. "What do you want?" "You." A black eye widened in shock then it narrowed sexily. "Oh yeah? You could have asked me instead of doing all these unnecessary things." Tenzo shook his head. "I told you. Next time I will win. And I won." Kakashi smirked behind his mask. "Untie me to win even more." "Hm? How can I be so sure you'll pay the winner?" "Trust me." His eye raked the younger male's body. Yamato sat down on the branch and thought about it. "Maybe… you are bluffing." He finally said. Kakashi licked his lips behind his mask and shook his head. "Nope. Why would I bluff for getting laid?" Yamato looked at him. "I don't know. We are both guys? How many times have you dragged a man in your bed?" "Dragged? No no no." Kakashi chuckled. "They come willingly. All of them." "Men?" Kakashi took a deep breath. "Well… No. Not men. But women do. If I ask they do. Sometimes the only thing I have to do is look at them and they are here. All over me." He bragged. The sitting man stood up and put his hands on the wood. "What if… I gave you a strip show or… or tried to touch you. Will I turn you on?" The silver haired man frowned. "Why are you asking me all these?" "Because I don't want to come to your house or you come to mine and find out that I can't turn you on!" He turned his back at Kakashi and bit his nails anxiously. "I'm scared that I'll fail."

Kakashi sighed and tried to answer the question as best as he could. "I don't know. We have to try it and see if you can turn me on right? Because you'll be the first man I'll ever touch. And probably the last since I don't find any other males attractive, I mean I don't know how the deal's done but I can study and make sure that I'll give us both pleasure and I have to stop talking." He banged the back of his head on the tree. Yamato stared at him. "Can you…" "What?" "Can you repeat the touching part?" He asked his chest swelling with happiness. "That you are the first man I'll ever touch?" "Yeah. And a little bit more." "And the last one. Honestly Tenzo I'm not lying. I don't know what's wrong with me but when I think about men it's weird. When I think about you though, it's not. I don't know how to explain it." "You think about me?" Kakashi shrugged. "Yeah. I mean, we are friends right? I think about my students, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura too." "Oh." 'The friendly way of thinking.' "Can you free me now?" The wood user sucked on his bottom lip. "Nope." "Tenzo." Kakashi groaned. "Fine fine." The wood started moving slowly, unwrapping the masked man. When he was free, he grabbed Yamato and pulled him close. "Tonight. My house. Get ready for the best night of your life." Kakashi murmured with his raspy voice in Yamato's ear and disappeared. Yamato fell against the tree, his hand between his legs trying to push his erection down. "I'll be there."

At twelve o'clock in the night, Tenzo waltzed outside of Kakashi's house. "Let's do this." He took a deep breath and knocked on the man's door. "Coming!" The door opened and Yamato froze at the sight. Kakashi leaning sexily against the door wearing a dark blue shirt, black trousers, a white tie and shiny shoes. He ogled the man a certain part of his anatomy twitching in happiness. "I guess you like what you see?" "Yes." Yamato looked at himself. He was dressed in everyday clothes. He pouted. "I'm not dressed appropriately. I'll go back to change." Kakashi took his hand and pulled him inside. "No need. We'll get naked in the end so?" The door closed behind Yamato. "Follow me." Yamato did as he was told and got in the man's kitchen. There, on a table, was a small but tall vase with a single red rose in it. Next to the rose, a candle gave its warm light generously, two plates full of food being revealed by it. Kakashi pulled a chair out. "Please. Sit." He motioned at the chair with his hand. Yamato blinked. "Why are you doing this?" The sharingan user looked at him. "I won't let you sleep till morning. We'll need energy. Pasta is full of energy. So please. Eat to your heart's content before I eat you up." He smiled his eye turning into an upside U.

Yamato coughed to hide his smile and sat on the chair Kakashi pulled out for him. The other man sat opposite from him. "Ittatakimasu!" Kakashi grinned and turned the other way around wolfing down his food. He pulled his mask up then turned towards Yamato again. Yamato looked at him in confusion. "Why hiding? I'll pull your mask down in the end." "Mhm. I won't ruin the surprise. I'll let you reveal me the way you like it." The wood user smiled behind his fist. "You surprise me." Kakashi's head tilted in confusion like a puppy. "Why?" "I would never guess that you have such a gentle side." He took a bite from his pasta. Kakashi laughed. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me. If you want, I can teach you slowly." Tenzo nodded. "I'll be more than glad to get to know my sempai. All his sides. His good, his bad, his so-so." Kakashi smiled and put his head on his fists. "And while you are learning me, I'll learn you." Tenzo took another bite. "I can do that." Kakashi reached out to Yamato's hand and intertwined their fingers. "Your hands are surprisingly soft." He said. Yamato swallowed his bite and nodded. "And you are warm." Kakashi pulled Yamato up and made him walk around the table. He pulled him on his lap. Yamato obeyed. "I didn't finish my pasta." "You'll finish it later."

Tenzo looked in Kakashi's eye and slipped his hand into the moon kissed hair. "Kiss me." Kakashi pleaded. "No." "Tenzooo~" Kakashi wined. "Don't be a tease and kiss me already!" Yamato smirked and leaned down, brushing his nose at the man's clothed cheek. He let his lips travel until they reached their destination. Hatake's lips. It was a bit weird with the cloth separating them but no one cared to push it down. Kakashi hugged Yamato, one arm around his waist and the other on his butt. He massaged him over the clothes. "Tenzo…" "Mmm?" "Pull my hitai ate up." Tenzo slipped his fingers over the knot untying it and throwing it on the floor. Kakashi opened his left eye revealing his sharingan. "I want to see all of you with both eyes." The other man smiled, his black eyes showing pure affection. "Let's go to your bedroom." "Oh. We will. But… Wait here for a minute." Tenzo got off and Kakashi disappeared into a room. A minute later he came out and took Yamato's hand. They walked towards the room while kissing. Yamato took the lead and pushed Kakashi on the bed then crawled above him. The silver haired man let him do as he pleased. "All these rose petals on the bed…" Yamato kissed his neck while getting his tie loose. "And all these candles…" He took hold of the free tie. "You are a romantic lover." Kakashi smiled. "Maybe." The younger man sat up. "Close your eyes." The other complied. Yamato tied the neck tie on Kakashi's eyes. "Tenzo. I want to see you." "Shhh… Let me please you first." He caught the wrists of the older man and placed them over silver hair on the bed. "Keep them there."

Yamato unbuttoned Kakashi's shirt and kissed his way down. Slowly. Gently. He looked up. Kakashi's lips were parted but he wasn't panting. The man kept going further down his tongue slipping between toned abs. Kakashi took a sharp breath. 'His abs is sensitive. I'll keep that info for great use.' He unbuttoned the –probably- expensive trousers and grabbed the zipper with his teeth, pulling it down. "Sempai, lift your hips." Kakashi did, giving the space needed for his trousers to be pulled away. When they were gone Yamato returned to his job. He took his tongue out and while watching the man's face, dragged it down his clothed arousal. Kakashi moaned. "Take my boxers off." "Not yet." He spread the man's legs more and rubbed his inner thighs with his thumbs as his mouth worked. "Tenzo~" Yamato laughed. "You have no patience." "No when it comes to you teasing me."

A pair of boxers flew over Yamato's shoulder. A hard erection sprang free. The younger man licked his lips and blew hot air on it. Kakashi moaned and put his fingers in Yamato's hair pulling him against his member. "You'll pay for all this teasing when I'll get my hands on you." "Pfffttt. Let's see what you can do." His hot tongue licked Kakashi then circled the top. He moaned at the delicious taste and went down on him. The older man curled his toes and moaned, his hands stroking Yamato's hair lovingly. "Tenzo." He breathed. "Mmm?" "I want to see you." Tenzo pulled away with a 'pop' and licked his lips. He hooked his finger under the tie and pulled it. Light flooded Kakashi's eyes and along with the light came the image of Yamato. He had a lustful look on his face, his lips swollen from the blowjob. His sharingan worked just like when he copied techniques. But this time he used it to burn this image in his head. He would record the whole night in his head to keep it as precious memories.

Yamato crawled above him and licked a trail from Hatake's navel to his chest then blew cold air on him making him shiver. Kakashi pulled him up and initiated a kiss. "The mask is getting in the way." He said. The brunet nodded and cupped his cheeks, his thumps slipping into the mask. He pulled it down slowly as if he was opening a precious present. A delicate nose appeared. Yamato paused to kiss it and then continued. The more the mask went down the more Tenzo's heart increased its beating. When the mask was gone Kakashi smiled. "Well?" He asked. Soft fingers touched his cheeks and traced the skin of his lips. "You are…" He bit his lips and smiled. "Handsome." Kakashi caught his hips and span them around. "Only?" "And sexy." He slipped a hand under Yamato's blouse. "Only?" "And perfect." Kakashi pinched a nipple making the other man moan and locked his lips on his neck. Tenzo hugged his broad shoulders with one arm, the other feeling around.  
Kakashi pulled Yamato's blouse up and licked his stomach giving small and gentle bites here and there. His hands unbuttoned Yamato's trousers and pulled them away in one go, along with his boxers. The uke threw his blouse away. The silver haired man hovered over his lover and kissed him gently. Tenzo returned the kiss and turned it into a passionate tongues' battle. Kakashi broke the kiss panting and sat up. He looked at his lover. He was a masterpiece. Something hot flared up in Kakashi's chest. Something he hadn't felt before. Something that made him want to make love to the man in front of him till morning. Not just sex. He leaned giving a kiss to the brunet's knee. He spread kisses all over his leg, then took the other one in his hands, treating it in the same way. His lips traced the inside of Tenzo's thighs and he stopped millimeters before touching the man's erection. Yamato had lifted his torso up, leaning on his elbows, watching his lover pleasing him. "Stand up." Kakashi ordered. Yamato frowned in confusion but stood up. Kakashi laid on the bed. "Come here. Straddle my face." Tenzo jumped in surprise. "W-What!?" Hatake stared at him. "What what? Oh don't tell me you are suddenly self-conscious? You gave me a blowjob a few minutes ago." Yamato looked away. "Tenzoooooooooooo~ It will be sexy, come on."

Yamato debated with himself. Kakashi gave a low growl and pulled him over him. He opened his mouth swallowing Yamato's erection. "Hah!" Kakashi bobbed his head, his lips reaching the base of the erection. The man above grabbed the head board of the bed and squeezed it to keep his hips from thrusting. He didn't want to choke the other man. Kakashi moaned loudly his hands on Yamato's butt pushing and pulling him at will. "S-Sempai." "Mmm?" Yamato caressed Kakashi's hair. "If you keep going, I'm gonna come." The other man looked up with a sexy stare. Yamato twitched and got harder. A smirk stretched Kakashi's lips. "Come until you can no more. I don't want you to hold back." Tenzo's hips shook in the effort not to thrust. Kakashi found Yamato's lips, and pushed two fingers in his mouth, the other man coating them in saliva. Then, he reached behind Yamato and pushed a finger inside the man. "Mnah!" It threw him over the edge making him come hard. Kakashi groaned swallowing.

He pushed Yamato towards his crotch and sat up. Tenzo understood and took him in his mouth again. Kakashi's hand opened the first drawer of his night stand and searched a little, finding lube and condoms. "Hn…" He moaned his eyes dropping to a half closed state. 'This mangives amazing blowjobs.' He watched his erection appearing and disappearing in Yamato's mouth and shivered. 'Such an erotic sight.' He opened the lube and put some on his fingers, coating them nicely then reached at Yamato's butt and slid two fingers inside. Yamato gasped throwing his head back and abandoning the older man's manhood. "Hah! Sempai! Warn me first!" Kakashi licked his lips and looked at his lover. "So tight. It's your first time with a man, right?" Tenzo blushed a little looking away. "So what?" Kakashi caught his chin and brought him up, kissing him tenderly. "I'm glad I'm your first man." Tenzo looked at his eyes searching for the lie. "Really? I mean… You don't mind I'm inexperienced?" Kakashi kissed his temple and smiled. "I don't mind. You are doing perfectly fine till now. On the other hand, I said I'll teach you right? Not only about me, but about everything." Yamato put his hand around the other's neck and leaned close. "Let me teach you too." Their lips met.

Kakashi put his tongue in Yamato's mouth French kissing him and moved his fingers. "Have you ever touched yourself down here? Putting your fingers inside?" Yamato hung his head to hide his blush and moved his hips in synch with the fingers. "Stop asking embarrassing things." "He he. Gotcha." Tenzo's head shot up and he glared at Kakashi. "I never said I-" His fingers passed over a sensitive spot. "Hmmnngh…!" Yamato slumped against the other man's chest. "I'll put a third finger in." "I'll do it." Kakashi froze in surprise. "What?" "I said I'll do it."  
Yamato pulled away from Kakashi and fell on his hands and knees then put three fingers in his mouth lubing them up. He brought two of them to his entrance pushing them inside. He felt comfortable enough for a third one. Kakashi watched mesmerized the man in front of him. Yamato bit the sheets and moaned. "Are you looking for your prostate?" The moaning man nodded. Kakashi kneeled behind him and leaned over him. "Let me help." He slid one more finger in Yamato making it two when the other man could take it. "Look at that. You have five fingers inside you." Kakashi rasped and kissed the man's neck. He crooked his fingers and dragged them on Yamato's insides. "Mnagh!" His lover arched his back "S-Sempai!" he gripped on the sheets. Kakashi put his free arm next to Yamato's head and looked at him with the eyes of a predator. "Tenzo." "Yes?" "Stop that Sempai thing." "But-" He pushed two fingers in his lover's mouth. "Hush."

Kakashi's fingers probed Yamato's prostate again and again making the other man writhe and moan. "I see… You are getting weak when you are getting pleasured." Kakashi smirked. Tenzo glared at him. "No." He pulled his body up throwing the other man off and attacked. Kakashi yelped in surprise not expecting it. Yamato's lips closed over a pink nipple, his hand on Kakashi's arousal. He looked at his seme's face a glare nested on his eyes. The other man was panting, his face slightly red from the pleasure. Tenzo dragged his nails over the erection in his hand and smirked when Kakashi threw his head back, a certain name rolling off his tongue. "Tenzo…" He went up grinding his arousal with Kakashi's and grabbed them both pumping slowly. Kakashi caught his lover's chin kissing him again and again his breathing quick, matching Yamato's. Yamato moved his body erotically over the man and moaned. His lips hovered over Kakashi's their breaths mingling together. "Sempai… Sempai…" Tenzo repeated over and over. "Tenzo." "Hai…?" "I want to get inside you."

The words went straight to Yamato's crotch. "Go on." Kakashi caught Yamato's hips and moved them so they were both kneeling and facing the head board. He kissed his lover's shoulder and grabbed a condom rolling it on himself. Then, he lubed the condom up. Meanwhile, Yamato was holding on the headboard waiting. "Going in?" "Yeah." Kakashi put a hand on Yamato's hip and slid inside the other man slowly. "Gnn…" "Does it hurt?" The brunet shook his head and hung it, warmth spreading over his body. Especially on his cheeks. Kakashi hugged him from behind. "You feel so good." He whispered. "Do I feel good too?" "Yeah…" Kakashi slid all the way in and stopped to let them take a breath. Tenzo though was ready to continue. He moved his hips impatiently starting a slow pace. Kakashi let him decide the speed.

Yamato arched his back and turned his head, burying his face in Kakashi's hair. "Sempai." He whispered. "I'll do all the work?" He protested. Kakashi smirked and bit his earlobe then thrusted softly. "Keep moving your hips." Yamato moaned his body creating a rhythm that matched Kakashi's. Their bodies slid together, both sweating. Kakashi changed the trusting angles trying to find his lover's special spot. "Ha… Ha… Ha… H- Ah!" Yamato threw his head back pleasure striking mind. "Found it~" Hatake rasped and thrusted harder. "Wha… What's this…! It's overwhelming!" "It's your prostate." He licked his uke's ear and panted. "It's… I'm close." "Oh no. You won't." Kakashi performed some seals with his hands then touched two fingers on Yamato's erection and slid them down to his testicles. Yamato felt pressure inside his skin and moaned. "What did you do?" Kakashi caught his lover's hips thrusting harder. "I put a seal on you so you can't come unless I release it." "Why? Release it!" "Nope." Yamato panted, pressure building behind his stomach. "Sempai… Stop. I can't." Kakashi sneaked his hand down and grabbed him with a smirk. "Let's torture you a little." He pumped. Tenzo leaned forwards biting his lip. "Sempai… Sem…pai!" He gripped on the sheets and gasped, his body spasming and doubling. He moaned. Kakashi put his palms over Yamato's leaning over him. "So you came after all." Kakashi touched the same two fingers on Yamato. "Release." The trapped semen got spilled on the bed.

The older man started thrusting again. "W-Wait sempai! I need to breath-" Kakashi kept moving. "No. I told you. We will be up till morning." "I didn't eat my pasta!" Kakashi chuckled and licked Yamato's back. "See it as a test. Try to endure it." Tenzo moaned when Kakashi sank his teeth a little into his shoulder then licked the teeth marks. "Nnn! Sempai you…! That hurt!" The older man pulled out then flipped Yamato over, on his back. He smirked. The younger man stared at him mesmerized. 'He is so handsome.' A voice breathed in his mind. He reached up touching his face. Kakashi leaned into his touch. "You can continue until I faint. I don't mind." 'As long as he is the one who will drain me out, it's ok.' Kakashi leaned and licked Yamato's left nipple. "I'll send you to heaven. Just wait."

He wrapped two legs around his waist and entered the man again. Then he caught Yamato's wrists and pinned them over his head on the bed as he moved his hips slowly. "Now now. Where was that spot again..." He trusted to the right. "Not here." To the left. "Hm... Neither here." Yamato trembled in pleasure already. He knew that Kakashi knew where his prostate was but missed it in purpose. "Sempaiiiii..." He moaned. "Just... Just..." Kakashi smirked. "What?" "It's there..." "Here?" He missed it again. Yamato gripped on the sheets so hard that ripped them a little. Kakashi heard the ripping sound and leaned licking the man's chest. "Frustrated?" Yamato moved his hips and nodded. "Yes." The older man smirked and put his lips on Yamato's ear. "I told you." He murmured. "You'll pay for all this teasing when I'll get my hands on you. Didn't I?" Tenzo moaned his body trembling in the pleasure Kakashi's tone gave him. "Spare my life…" He whispered. Kakashi kissed Yamato's body his hands rubbing his sides. "I'll think about it." He gave a hard thrust while watching the other man.

Tenzo threw his arm over his eyes and moaned. "Ah damn it." He cursed when Kakashi went slow again. The slow pace was killing him. He wanted Kakashi's raw love. He needed it. So he decided to tempt him if he could. He arched his back and spread his legs further. "Hah… Nnn… Sempai…." He moaned and bit the pillow. "Please. Harder." Kakashi froze completely and stared at him. His body heated up rapidly, his hormones shooting up. "D-Don't stop…" Yamato stammered, his eyes half closed and hazy with lust. That was it. Kakashi attacked, his resolve braking. Tenzo smiled in triumph and hugged the other man close letting him drive him crazy. Kakashi grabbed his lover's hips and gave it his all, Yamato's moans fueling his movements. "Fuck Tenzo." He panted. "Mnnn! Sempai…!" He dragged his nails on Kakashi's shoulders leaving angry red marks but no wounds. Kakashi panted in Yamato's ear and moved his hips towards the spot that drove the other man crazy. Yamato let out a loud cry and arched his body in a perfect bow, pleasure striking his senses. The older man grabbed the headboard to keep himself up and groaned as muscles tightened around him.

He watched Yamato turning into jell beneath him, writhing and moaning without caring how he sounded. 'His reactions when I'm pleasing him are much better than when I'm teasing him.' Kakashi thought. 'But still I can't stop myself from teasing him even a little.' He groaned hanging his head. "Sempai!" "Kakashi. Not sempai." The scarecrow panted. Yamato traced his back with his fingertips and moved his hips in rapture. "Ka…Ka…Shi…" He threw his head back being so handsome. So perfect. The silver haired man took Yamato's offer and licked a nipple. He had to hurry. He was close. He had to bring Yamato to the end too. The other man's body trembled and flushed, sweat trickling down his skin. Kakashi felt him tense below him and knew that he was closer than he thought. So he let himself free. "Tenzo…" He moaned. "God Tenzo…!" Yamato bit his lip and gripped on his lover's back. "Sem…pai!" He bucked his hips one last time, the electrifying shocks spreading over his body. Kakashi groaned at the sight of Yamato coming and gripped on the sheets releasing too. His chest constricted, the feeling too intense.

He tried to take deep breaths as he came down from his high and buried his face in Yamato's shoulder. "Jesus." He panted. The other man didn't move. "Tenzo?" Nothing. He looked at Yamato's face. His eyes were closed. He shook him. "Oi. Tenzo. You hear me?" The other man frowned, his lips parting. "Nnn…." He blinked and opened his eyes slowly. "What… What happened?" Kakashi chuckled and put his forehead on Tenzo's shoulder, sighing in relief. "Was it so good that you fainted?" Yamato looked at him with wide eyes. "Eh…!? I…! Um… W-Well…" Kakashi smirked and kissed his cheek then pulled out. Both of them hissed since they were sensitive. "I'm gonna have a bath." Kakashi grabbed Yamato's chin and pulled him up. "And you are going to join me." He smirked still pulling. Tenzo stood up too following him in a trance. "H-Hai sempai…"

Morning found Tenzo alone in Kakashi's bed. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, willing sleep away. "Ohhh…" He groaned when he moved his legs. He hurt allover. His legs, his butt, his back, his arms. But it was a nice pain. A pain he would welcome anytime. He moved slowly and sat at the edge of the bed. He took a deep breath. He felt lighter. Much lighter than yesterday. Happy too. Like a missing part of him was found and clicked in place on his soul. He found his boxers and put them on, then walked to the kitchen. "Sempai?" Silence answered him. He checked the bathroom. Nobody. A piece of paper on Kakashi's nightstand caught his eye. He took it between his fingers reading the beautiful letters. "Went on a mission. Lock the door and put the key under the mat." He murmured and let the paper back on its place. He put his clothes on and opened the window letting fresh air get into the room. Then, he changed the bed sheets. He closed the window when he was done and left his lover's apartment.

His apartment felt cold and empty in comparison to Kakashi's. He had no furniture only a futon, a wardrobe and a small desk, having adopted a Spartan like style of life. He had nobody to impress anyway. He didn't need a warm home since he was alone. He found some clean clothes and run till a nearby creek to bath. He stripped and dipped into the cold water. It pieced his skin like needles but he didn't mind. It was refreshing. He moaned and shivered. He let the water take away all his thoughts and worries. Only Kakashi stayed in his mind, unable to throw him out. He smiled and sat on an underwater rock, the water reaching his chin. 'I'll go buy him something. And make him dinner. When he'll get back, I'll give him a bath and a massage to relax him and then he'll sleep peacfully.'

He jumped out of the water and dried his body then got dressed. He went for a walk in the village's shops. A set of kunai caught his eye. He entered the shop. "Excuse me. Can I have these kunai?" The shopkeeper nodded and grinned. "Of course! You have a good eye sir. They are the best quality. Strong enough to win the enemies but flexible too so they won't break." Yamato smiled and gave him the money. "I'm glad." He took the package and said goodbye to the shopkeeper then left. He passed from the market to buy ingredients for food then headed towards Kakashi's house. He used the key under the mat and got inside. "7:38. I guess Sempai will be back in an hour. I have time to cook." He took out the chicken and put spices on it then placed it into the oven. "180oC. Good!" Then he peeled some potatoes and put them on the frying pan.

He hummed a song while he cooked, letting the time pass freely until it was close to 8:30. The food was almost ready. And now the wine. Kakashi entered the house when Yamato opened the wine. The brunet smiled and went to him. "Welcome home~" He sang and kissed the man's cheek. Kakashi blinked. "What are you doing here?" Yamato bit his lip. "Pampering you?" He smiled and grabbed the present. "Here. This is for you." Kakashi took it. "Thanks…?" he opened it. The new weapons shined in the moonlight. "I hope they'll be comfortable in your hands." He said and pulled Kakashi's jacket from the man's shoulders. "I got the bath ready." He undressed the man slowly then pulled him in the bathroom. "Get inside." Kakashi did what he was told. Yamato sat behind him outside of the bathtub and rolled his sleeves up. He massaged the man's muscles, his fingers pressing here and there making the older man moan. Kakashi relaxed slowly under the magical fingers of the younger man. "Don't fall asleep sempai." Kakashi's head rolled back. "I'm tired." Yamato washed him and pulled him up. "Go dress. I'll be waiting in the kitchen."

Yamato went in the kitchen and got the table ready Kakashi came in wearing a loose T-shirt and sweatpants. "Take a seat and eat at your heart's content." Which the silver haired man did. He ate till he was full. Then he sighed. "Yamato. Why did you do all these?" "Because I wanted to." Kakashi rubbed his temples. "Look-" "No." He leaned and pecked the other man's lips. "Go to sleep. You are tired right?" Kakashi took a deep breath. "Yeah." "I'll clean. You can go." He stood up and gave one last glance at Yamato then left. Yamato smiled. 'Oyasumi~!'

"Buy a present buy a present!" Yamato entered a jewelry shop and smiled at the girl behind the cashier. "Good morning!" "Good morning sir. How can I help you?" "I saw my friend looking at a ring and I want to buy it." "With pleasure. Which one?" "This one." He pointed at a silver ring that had rubies and diamonds on it. "Sir? Are you sure? This is expensive." Yamato nodded. "I know. I have the money." The girl took a deep breath. "As you wish sir." She took the ring and put it in a box then wrapped it in colourful wrapping. "Here you are." Tenzo paid and left the shop happily. On his way at Kakashi's house he found him talking to a girl. Kakashi laughed and hugged her close. The girl kissed his cheek and put her hand on the man's chest. Tenzo stared at them frozen. "W-What…?" Kakashi's head turned and he looked at him. He closed his eyes. "I'll be back hun." He left the girl behind and went to him. "Follow me." They went behind a store. "Who was that girl?" Tenzo murmured. Kakashi touched his back on the shop and put his hands in his pockets. "A fling." Tenzo's eyes widened. "But I thought-""Tenzo. Listen to me. You wanted a night with me, you got it. That doesn't mean we are together." Kakashi said softly. "Cause we are not together." Yamato bit his lip and took one step back. "Oh." He nodded. "I understand." Kakashi's eye fell on Yamato's hand. "Another present? Don't do that." Tenzo smiled. "You can take it." He lifted his arm up giving it at the man. Kakashi shook his head. "No. I can't take it." He pushed his body from the wall. "I have to go. She is waiting for me." "Yeah. Of course. You can go. I'm not keeping you, you know." Yamato laughed to hide his pain. "Well, Ja ne." The man disappeared.

The wood user pursed his lips. He put a hand over his eyes and willed himself to calm down but his chest constricted painfully. He went up at the canopy of trees over the Hokages' heads and looked at the town. He squeezed the box in his hand. "Alone again." He murmured. "Again? When did I stop being alone? Just…. You are so stupid Tenzo." He closed his eyes. "7.000.000 ryo for a single ring. And in the end, I'll throw it away." He brought his hand back and threw the box in the village. "What a waste." He bit his lip. "Since when am I a bitter talker? I… Did I lose myself?" He grabbed his hair. "Get it together." He whispered at himself and started walking back to his house.  
Meanwhile Kakashi had left the girl with a promise of reuniting for a drink someday. He walked down a street when something hit his head. "It-eee!" He rubbed the back of his head and looked up. "Aliens are finally attacking?" He searched the ground looking for the object that hit him. He found a box. "Colourful wrapping… Yamato's present?" He lifted it up. "Hm? I should open it. It's mine after all, isn't it?" He tore the wrapping and opened it then froze. "T-That ring…" His eyes widened. "That ring was expensive! How did he know I wanted it?" He looked around him searching for Yamato. He found him nowhere so he decided to pay him a visit. He went to the man's house and knocked on the door. The wood user answered the door. He gasped. "S-Sempai! What are you doing here?" Kakashi showed him the box. "Did you throw it to get back at me?" Yamato's eyes widened. "It hit you?" "Yes." "I threw it from the Hokages' heads!" "But you hit me. Why did you buy it? I didn't know you had the money." "Well… I saw how you looked at it every time we passed from the shop… And I have the money. I don't spend much and Tsunade pays me well so I have big savings."

Kakashi leaned against the door. "So you bought it because you had the money." Yamato gripped on the door, the pain in his chest exploding. "Sempai. Can you leave?" Kakashi shook his head. "No. Can't do that. Unless you give me a reason as to why you did all these things for me." Yamato looked away. "P-Please. I beg you. Leave." The man's pressure was pushing his tears up and he didn't want to cry in front of him. Kakashi sighed. He put the present into his pocket and grabbed Yamato by the shoulders. He pushed them inside. Yamato grabbed Kakashi's arms panicking. 'What if he hears my heart? What if he feels my anxiety?' He tried to push the man away but his trembling hands slipped. "Yamato. Just spit it out already." 'He called me Yamato. Not Tenzo. Is he getting serious? Or maybe distant?' His back hit a wooden wall. "I…" He felt his lungs burn and his throat close up. He couldn't breathe. "You…?" Yamato gripped on Kakashi's blouse in an attempt to stop his trembling fingers. Kakashi came closer and closer until he couldn't hold it anymore. "I love you!" He cried out and hung his head. He clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes to keep the tears inside. "I want you to have everything you want, everything you wish. Is it things? Emotions? Money? Friends? I want you to have them. I want to give them to you until you are fed up. Until you are satisfied!" Yamato looked up at Kakashi with fiery eyes. "I want you to be happy. To feel your heart flutter and your chest explode with happiness! To grow old and when you'll look back you'll see only smiles and good times."

He sighed and let his hands fall at his sides. "I love you Sempai. All I want in return is to monopolize you. To be the only one you love. The only one you make love to." He chuckled and shook his head then pushed the man away softly. Kakashi took a step back, looking at him silently. "The thing I want." He paused swallowing the lump in his throat. "It's impossible to obtain isn't it?" He took his hands from the man's chest. "So I'll watch and admire from afar. Just give me a few days to get over my stupidity and I'll be just like I used to be." He smiled. "Now please. Leave. You heard my reasons." Kakashi opened his mouth to say something but Yamato put his fingers on them silencing him. "Shh. You don't have to say something. I know. You don't look at me the way I want you to. I understand." He cupped the man's face and kissed his forehead gently. "Go. Give me some time to sew my brain back into place." He walked away from the man and opened his door. Kakashi approached him and licked his lips. "Look. I-" "That girl. She is… really beautiful. She can stand next to you without fear. I can picture you together easily." He smiled again. "Take her. And be happy. If you are happy, then I ask for nothing more." He closed his door silently. Kakashi put his palm on the door. "Tenzo…" He whispered. 'If you are happy, then why were you crying?'

On the other side of the door Yamato touched his back on the door and slid down to the ground. He looked at his ceiling his vision blurry by the tears. "I should have known." He whispered. "That I would destroy everything with my whims." He gripped on his chest. "But I thought… I could do it. I thought that maybe I could have him." He bit his lip. "Everyone deserves to be loved. Right?" He covered his face with a hand and sobbed. "What the hell am I doing? Crying like this?" He wiped his face but even more tears fell. He growled and stood up going to his futon. He collapsed on it. "I'll ask Tsunade sama to let me go on a long mission. My presence will suffocate Sempai." He hugged his pillow. "He needs space." He closed his eyes and sighed. 'I wonder… Is it sempai who needs the space or me?'

Kakashi didn't sleep that night. He sat on his kitchen's chair and put the ring in front of him. He stared at it. His fingers drummed on the table, the sound seeming so loud that it gave him a headache. So he stopped. "7.000.000" He sighed and threw his head back. "He loves me huh?" He slid the ring on his finger. It fit perfectly. "Damn brat." He rubbed his face with his palm. "Did I give him the wrong message? Should I have taken him roughly and then throw him out without a care?" He scratched his cheek. "I'm not that kind of person though." He played with the ring on his finger. "Damn it." He pulled it out and let it on the table then went to his bed. He laid down and put his hands behind his head. _'I want you to have everything you want, everything you wish until you are fed up.'_ He laid on his side._ 'I love you Sempai.'_ He rolled on his stomach._ 'That girl. She is… really beautiful. She can stand next to you without fear. I can picture you together easily.'_ He closed his eyes to force himself to sleep. Yamato's pained face appeared in front of him. "AHHH! Damn it!" He groaned guiltiness spreading all over his body. He gripped on the sheets and moaned in annoyance. "I'm not gonna sleep tonight." He stood up and got dressed then slid out in the night for a walk. The village was silent. Everyone was sleeping. Kakashi jumped on a tree and sat on a branch. "I'll wait till morning comes."

Yamato closed his eyes to rest them. He wasn't sleepy at all. His watch said 4 in the morning. 'Two more hours and then I'll get up to train.' He thought. A shadow appeared in front of him. "Yamato sempai." Yamato opened his eyes and sat up. An anbu member with a bear's mask was squatting there. "Orders from the Hokage sama." He gave Yamato a rolled paper. Tenzo opened it and read it. "I understand. Let me dress." The man nodded and waited. "Where are we going?" "In the forest. Iwa's messenger will be there." "Let's go." They both ran out of the village. "Can you sense him?" Tenzo asked. "Yes. 2 o' clock." They turned slightly to the right continuing their trip until they found the messenger. The anbu member stepped back a little giving Yamato space. "Identify yourself." The unknown man was wearing a cloak with a hood, hiding his face. He pushed the hood off and bowed to Yamato. "I'm Iwagakure's messenger. Tsuchikage sama ordered me to bring you this." He held out a scroll. Yamato took it and opened it. A secret technique. Just like Tsunade's letter said. "Good. Thank you for your hard work." The man from the other village bowed.

A man's yell from behind Iwa's messenger made them look up in the trees. Something exploded. Yamato fell on his knees his arms in front of his eyes. He heard a clinking sound and looked down. A hitai-ate with Iwagakure's symbol on it was burning slowly on the ground. The messenger clenched his jaw. "Damn it. They killed my follower! We are under attack!" He threw the cloak away and armed himself with kunai. Yamato and his follower armed themselves too. Ninja from Otogakure jumped around them. One of them took a step forwards. "Give us the scroll quietly and we'll kill nobody." "You killed my follower!" The messenger screamed and attacked. A second later a kunai with an explosive tag pierced his chest. Yamato and the anbu jumped away from the man. He exploded. Tenzo performed some seals and used his wooden shield to protect him and his follower. "They are too many." The anbu said. Yamato narrowed his eyes. "I have a plan." He said and looked at his ally.

"Cowards! Open up!" An enemy yelled and hit the wooden shield with his fist. "Now." Yamato opened the shield. Four people jumped from inside. All of them attacked. The enemy froze confused at the number of the four and Yamatos took the chance to hit down some. Two Yamato and two anbu fought. "Fight them! Two of them are clones!" "Ah! Boss! One of them is escaping!" They all turned and looked at one of the two anbu running away. "What are you waiting for idiots! Chase him!" The two remaining Yamatos and the anbu fought harder when they saw that half of the oto nins ran after the second anbu. 'They fell for it.' Yamato thought. Their boss jumped in front of the real Yamato and attacked him. The brunet jumped back. 'Does he know I'm the real one? Or was it a wild guess?' Their kunai clashed "Give me the scroll!" Yamato smirked and tried his best to win the fight. "Your men are after it. I don't have it." The enemy growled and slashed Yamato's chest. "Ow!" While on air from jumping back, Yamato created wood vines and tried to imprison the enemy. He managed to grab his wrists and legs immobilizing him. Another enemy attacked from behind before he could land. The kunai scrapped his cheek. Yamato kicked the enemy throwing him away. He slid on the wet ground and wiped his cheek.

The other two were finished already and running towards him. "Are you all right?" Yamato nodded and made the clone disappear. "Yes." He stood up and used more vines to capture the boss. "We'll take him to the headquarters?" Yamato nodded. "He seems like he knows a lot." "Like I would tell you!" Yamato made a small carriage and threw him in there. "Let's get going." They returned to the village and reported. Immediately Tsunade sent anbu to inspect and a messenger to Iwa. "You two go to the hospital. Your wounds need to be treated." "Hai Hokage sama." They said in unison bowing and exiting Tsunade's office. Yamato looked at the sunrise. The light fell on the village making easier to see. Both men get into the hospital to get treated.

Kakashi stared at the opposite wall. He was still for the last half an hour not knowing what to do. He wanted to go see Yamato but he was afraid the man would kill him. His stomach growled for the umpteenth time. He stood up mechanically and opened the fridge. He looked inside. Nothing caught his eye except a yellow bowl. "What's this?" He pulled it out and examined it. "Hm?" He pulled the top away. A mouthwatering smell filled the room. Kakashi moaned recognizing Yamato's food. He grabbed two chopsticks, sat on his table –chairs are too mainstream- and globed the food down in two minutes. He set the bowl down and smiled. "Delicious." But there was no Yamato around to hear it. He pouted. "Hn." He put his bowl in his sink and went to have a shower. While he was washing his hair, the image of Yamato gripping on him tightly came to his mind. Kakashi put his palm against the shower wall to steady himself and let out a shaky breath. Yamato was hot in bed. And amazing. And beautiful. The way he arched and moaned that 'sempai' of his. The way he kissed and stared at him with his lustful gaze. And the pleasure he felt… Never before had he felt something so strong in his life. A shiver ran up and down Kakashi's body. "Ah…" He sighed. He wanted… He craved for Yamato's gazes. His warmth. It had been a long time since he slept with someone next to him and it felt… perfect.

He stepped out of the shower and dried himself. They ate dinner together. They chatted. That loneliness that followed Kakashi everywhere was gone for some hours and he felt… what is the right word? Whole? Yes. He felt whole. Having someone pamper him was refreshing. Yamato was lonely too wasn't he? They could make it disappear right? He sat on his bed and put his elbows on his knees and his face in his palms. An emotion exploded in his chest and stomach that closed his throat. 'But maybe… I'm too late. Maybe he hates me for pushing him and using him for one night?' He stood up. "I'll go and ask him." He walked to Yamato's house. He knocked on the door, receiving no answer. "Tenzo?" Nothing. He searched him around the village. Nowhere. "Kakashi sensei!" Konohamaru ran up to him. "Tsunade wants you!" "Thanks." He went to her. "You asked for me?" "Yes. A messenger from Iwa met us in the night giving us the secret technique we wanted. But. We got attacked by Oto nins. We captured the boss. I want you to interrogate him." Kakashi nodded. I can do that." "Good. That's all. Dismissed." Kakashi went to the door. "Oh, Hokage sama?" "What is it?" "Do you know where Yamato is?" Tsunade looked at him. "At the hospital. It was him who took the scroll." Kakashi's eyes widened the blood leaving his face. "The hos…" He turned to her and slammed his hands on her desk. "I'm sorry! I can't interrogate the enemy!" "Wha... Why? Kakashi!" The man was already out of the office.

Kakashi ran to the hospital. 'I hope you are all right! Why didn't I see them leaving!? I was outside!' He stopped running when he reached the entrance of the building. Yamato was exiting it. He went to him and pulled him in a hug. "Are you ok? I heard about the attack. Are you all right?" Yamato grimaced. "Ouch ouch don't squeeze me." Kakashi flew back. "I'm sorry! I hurt you!" "It's just a small wound on my chest. Nothing serious." The other man sighed in relief and cupped Tenzo's cheek." His thumb rubbed over the gauze on his cheek. "What about this?" Yamato looked at him in a daze. "It's… even more insignificant." Kakashi felt something warm and comfortable spread on his chest. It was slightly familiar. But why? "Hey. Wanna come to my house? I'll cook. You can take a shower too. Borrow some of my clothes if you want." Tenzo took Kakashi's hand from his cheek and pushed it away gently while smiling. "Nah I'll… I'll go to my house." The Scarecrow didn't let go of Tenzo's hand. "Please. We need to talk." "Kakashi. I have to say please." The other man blinked. "You… You called me Kakashi." Yamato blinked too and put his free fingers on his lips. "D-Did I?"

The silver haired man pulled his tormentor. "W-Wait! I never agreed on this!" "I heard you yesterday. You'll hear me too today. It's the only fair thing." Yamato pulled his hand free. "Who said life is fair?" Tenzo growled angrily. "I want to be with you but you want that woman! I want to be her but I can't! And I cursed myself for this! I hate me and you are the cause!" He shook his head. "Life is never fair. If it was, everyone would have what they wanted!" Kakashi pushed him against a nearby wall and grabbed his neck to hold him there. He wasn't squeezing him hard though. "Don't you have any patience? I told you to come home with me but I guess I have to say everything here. First of all. If we all had what we wanted, what reason would we have to fight for? We would take everything for granted and we would lose our purpose in life. Things that are hard to obtain, taste the sweetest when we obtain them. Second. I didn't sleep at all last night. I kept replaying your words in my mind and everything that happened between us and I came to the conclusion that I want you. In my bed." Yamato narrowed his eyes. "I'm not a slut-!" "To be there every time I wake up. To say 'good morning' to me and kiss me. To make each other breakfast. To laugh together. To sleep together. To do things together. I want you in my house to live with me. To say to me that you love me." The hand that was around Yamato's neck slid down to catch the shorter man's hand. "I want you to give me everything I want. Spoil me Tenzo. Make me selfish." He kissed Tenzo's knuckles and fingers. "I want you to make me able to live only when I know I have you. And when I don't my body to fall apart. Make me addicted to you. Your expressions, your eyes, you smile. Your laughter."

He cupped Tenzo's cheeks. "I'm scared you know. I don't know if I'm late or not. I don't know if you hate me for hurting you. I'm the worst and I know it. All I'm asking is to give me a second chance. And I'll fight with every cell of my body to make it worth it. I promise that. I swear it." Yamato was looking at him the whole time, his lips parted in shock and his eyes watery. "S-Sempai…" Kakashi chuckled. "Tsunade ordered me to interrogate the Boss you caught. But I left her to come to you. I'm defying her orders right now." He smiled slightly and rubbed his thumb on Yamato's lower lip. "So? What is your answer?" Yamato didn't move. Just stared. Kakashi swallowed hard. "I-I mean, I can give you time to think about it. I-I'll probably die while waiting but I'll try to stay strong and-" Yamato put his hand on the back of the man's head and touched their lips silencing him. "Sempai." "Hm?" Yamato smiled. It turned into a grin. "Let's go home." The older male stared at him not believing it at first. "I won't wait forever here. So move." Yamato said. He gasped when Kakashi hugged him and span him around laughing. "Oi! Ow! Ouchies! Sempaiiii!" Kakashi let him down and stroke his cheek with the back of his fingers. "Let's go home. To our home." Tenzo intertwined their fingers and smiled widely.

Kakashi lifted him up bridal style and carried him. "W-Wha-! Put me down! I can walk! I'm not a cripple!" "Nah. Your weight is pleasing on my arms." "I don't care!" Kakashi brought his lips close to Yamato's ear. "I want to take care of you too, Tenzo. Besides… Let the whole village see." He whispered. "That you belong to me from now on." Yamato looked at him and grabbed his collar. "And you, are mine. I won't hear any excuse if you share yourself with someone else." "Mmm. Rest assured that I won't."

Kakashi opened his door and let Yamato in then placed him softly on the couch as the door closed alone with a click. "Stay here." He commanded the injured man and went to his bedroom. He pushed the blankets away then went back to Yamato lifting him up and letting him on the bed. He covered him with the blanket. "I'll take care of you until you heal. And after you heal too." Yamato laughed and took Kakashi's hand in his, kissing every knuckle, after pushing his mask down. "I'm not ill Sempai. But I won't say no to your treatment." Kakashi smiled and sighed happily his other hand stroking his lover's hair softly. "So… You really want me here? I mean, some nights ago you said I was practically an one night stand. And now from one minute to the other…" Kakashi sighed and sat on the bed. He tried to speak but Yamato was faster. "Don't tell me that you were in love with me but you didn't know and stupid things like that. I won't buy it." The other man chuckled and shook his head. "You are more cunning than you look and I know that. I won't try to fool you." "Are you implying I look stupid?" "No, I'm saying that you have a normal looking appearance but behind that, there is a genius." Yamato psh'ed and rose his eyebrows. "You won't get out of it with flattery, you know. You can fool some women but I'm not buying that shit." Kakashi laughed and leaned pecking his lips. "Hush. Don't swear. I'll throw pepper on your tongue." "Mmm. Try it." Yamato murmured sealing their lips. Kakashi probed his lover's lips with his tongue and entered his mouth, exploring around. Yamato grabbed Kakashi's hair with his right hand and his blouse with the left. He gasped and moaned urging his seme to go further and be rough. Kakashi pulled away and shook his head to clear it from the dirty thoughts. "Tenzo. You are injured." "It's not dangerous. The doctor said I'm fine." He sat up pushing the blankets off of him and cupped the silver haired man's cheek. "As long as it's you, I'm sure I'll be fine. I know that you'll take care of me and nothing will go wrong." Kakashi's strong arms slithered around Yamato's waist and pulled him close. "Ok. But we'll go at your pace. And if you feel pain, I'll stop and not continue." "Deal. Now, where do you want me? On you or below you?" Kakashi bit his lips together, many dirty images of his lover writhing passing from his mind. He pushed the other slowly. "Below me." He growled. "Moaning and having fun."

Yamato got comfortable on his pillow and opened his arms inviting the love of his life. Kakashi crawled to him and buried his face at the man's neck. Yamato hugged him close and smiled happily. "Sempai." "Mm?" "Make love to me." Kakashi lifted his head looking at Yamato's face until he reached his black eyes. He caressed his face with a trembling hand and smiled. "I will. Today, tomorrow and everyday till we are old and grey." He bumped his nose with Yamato's and kissed him sweetly, his free hand slipping under the man's blouse, stroking a soft stomach. He took his time undressing the man below him, savoring the moment. The scent. The taste of the other body. He buried his face in Tenzo's belly and took a deep breath, his hands gripping and stroking two narrow hips. Yamato smiled and stroked silver hair his eyes showing so much love that words will never be enough to describe it. Kakashi opened his eyes and looked up, the same emotions in his. "Sempai. I love you." Kakashi grinned. "I love you too."

He pulled Yamato's trousers away. Then, he let Tenzo undress him too. His Tenzo. His. What if he was being possessive? He had every right to be. His blouse fell on the floor. Yamato worked while Kakashi was ravishing his lips so he encountered some difficulties. He reached at a trousers' button with trembling hands and moaned when Kakashi rubbed his hand on his torso. The fingers were cold but they left burning skin behind them. Every little touch felt different. Stronger emotions rushed over Yamato throwing his soul on its knees. The button came undone and warm fingers pushed the zipper down, then they slipped in Kakashi's trousers. They rested on a toned and hard butt. Kakashi moved his hips against Tenzo's making the man grip on his ass harder. The kiss didn't break.

The seme pressed his hips down harder. Yamato rubbed his toes over Kakashi's clothed leg and let it spread. "No fair." He gasped. "What?" Kakashi murmured his lips on his cheek. "You wear clothes when I don't." The man on top rubbed his nose with Tenzo's while smirking. "Oh. So you want me naked huh?" A wave of hotness crashed on Yamato's face. He turned crimson. "Uh… I-I… A-a-wa….well…" He stumbled over his words. "Hn." Kakashi smirked more and stood up on the bed with Yamato between his parted legs. He rubbed a hand over his torso, bringing it down towards his crotch until it disappeared into his trousers. All the while he was staring sexily at his lover. He moved his hand a little and threw his head back moaning Yamato's name, his other hand squeezing his own shoulder.

Tenzo gulped not being able to take his eyes off from his lover. He put his hands between his legs to hide his hard on that popped in just a second with Kakashi's activities but the other man didn't like it. Kakashi put a palm on the wall in front of him to stay balanced and kicked the two hands away. Gently of course. "No hiding is permitted." He growled. Yamato nodded.

Kakashi slipped his thumbs into his trousers pushing them down and threw them away. They ruffled against the floor. "Tenzo?" "Ye-Yeah?" "Want me naked?" "…Yes…" He pushed his hand in his boxers again. "Then pull my boxers down." Yamato bit his lip and reached out with his still trembling like a leaf hands. He was so close to grab the fabric of the underwear but Kakashi moved his hips away slightly. "What's wrong Tenzo? Missing your goal?" The laying man pursed his lips and reached out again but Kakashi moved once again. "So?" "Sempai! Stop moving away!" Kakashi chuckled in his baritone voice and leaned closer to his lover. "Go on." Tenzo finally tangled his fingers in the soft fabric and pulled it down revealing the prize. Kakashi kicked the boxers away too and fell on his knees over Tenzo. He dipped his head catching the other's lips.

Yamato hugged him closely his mind slowly drifting to Lala land. He felt like he was drugged and high by these soft kisses Kakashi gave him. He sighed in pleasure as he was being worshipped by the sharingan user. Hands roamed over his body lips following. A hot breath caressed his skin sending shivers over him. This was different from last night. Kakashi was so gentle, so loving.

He grabbed the pillow for dear life as Kakashi went down on him, the man's lips catching his skin on fire, hotter that the sun. He gasped and arched beautifully, mismatched eyes watching him. "Sempai…" He sighed, pleasure blinding his vision. Kakashi's tongue explored Tenzo between his legs, lips stretching to a content smile at his pleasure filled reactions. "Nnn…" He pushed a finger against Tenzo's entrance lightly, entering him a little then pulled it out. He did it again. Yamato opened his eyes and dared to glance down. He was afraid the sight of Kakashi between his legs would make him cum on the spot. He bit his tongue to use the pain as the bridge connecting the darkness and his sanity and looked. A strong jolt made his toes curl. He pushed his hips up a little and moaned but managed to keep himself away from the point of no return. "Stop…" He gasped. "Stop teasing me." He bit his lip, his face red again but his gaze did weaver. Kakashi stared back dreamily. He felt something trickle down his nose. "Shit." He covered his mouth with a hand. 'A nosebleed right now?' He grabbed the sheet covering the bed and used it to wipe the blood then returned to his lover.

Kakashi grabbed a pillow and put it under Yamato's hips then stretched over him to reach his nightstand. There was lube there. Somewhere. Tenzo licked and bit at his neck, his hands finding Kakashi's erection. "Hurry." He breathed as he pumped. "Gah damn it. I'm trying. Wait a sec." His hand searched into the drawer. "Sempai, faster." Tenzo moaned. "Search deeper." He brought his lips on his seme's ear. "When you find it, don't squeeze it hard, or it will explode." Kakashi's fingers had just grabbed the bottle. He gasped at Tenzo's words, the tone working magic on him. He had to hold on. But he was so close. "Hah…!" He moaned squeezing the bottle of lube, doing exactly what Yamato told him not to. The bottle exploded covering his hand and the drawer in the clear substance. Yamato stopped pumping and looked at the nightstand satisfied. "Well. Obedient you are, aren't you?" Kakashi growled in response and lifted his torso up. "Whose fault can it might be?"

He parted the other man's legs further and slipped a finger inside without a warning. Tenzo gasped, reaching behind him to grab the headboard and arched his hips. He was fully opened to Kakashi. Vulnerable. And a hella lot sexy. Kakashi leaned down taking his ear between his lips and biting it softly, while moving his finger. Yamato fell into a sweet darkness again where nothing mattered. Nothing existed except him and the man above him. He felt his lover tracing his neck and turned his head to give him more space. He moaned when Kakashi put a second finger in him. "Does it hurt?" his lover's voice echoed in his mind. He opened his eyes, his vision flooded with his face. He cupped it with his hands, shaking his head. "No. Keep going." He lifted his head from his pillow locking their lips in a slow and hot kiss. He made a hiccup sound and threw his head back when Kakashi found his prostate and massaged it softly. The silver haired man wanted more lip action though. He bit Yamato's bottom lip and pulled his head up a little then closed the distance kissing him again. Tenzo panted and groaned, a third finger joining the other two. But with Kakashi massaging his prostate, the pain was gone within a few seconds. He neared his climax. "Sempai…" His gripped on his seme's shoulders. "Can't take it. I'm gonna cum."

Kakashi kissed Yamato's cheek and nodded. "Let go. Come as much as you want." "B-But…" His protest got stuck in his throat. His breathing was fast. Uncontrolled. "Sempai…" He moaned. "Sempai…" "Let go Tenzo." The muscles of the laying man clenched, his back being lifted from the bed slowly. Kakashi watched his expression change. His eyebrows furrowed and his lips parted letting out a silent breath. The man above thrusted his fingers inside again sending the other one over the edge rapidly. "…ka…shi!" White pleasure blinded Yamato. His eyes flew open but all he could see was white. Kakashi wrapped and arm around Tenzo's waist to keep his back arched as his fingers kept their thrusting motions. He slowed down gradually and he let Yamato on the bed gently. "Are you all right?" The other didn't answer immediately. He caught his breath and nodded. "More than fine." He breathed. Two warm lips ghosted over the bandage around Yamato's chest. "Do you feel pain from all that arching?" Tenzo thought about it. "Yeah." He admitted. "But not on my wound. At the small of my back." Kakashi pulled him on his lap and rubbed that area. "Better?" Tenzo pecked his lips. "Yeah." He sighed. "I'm getting old." Kakashi laughed loudly. "I'm four years older than you. What am I then? Ancient?"

Yamato hugged his lover's neck laughing too. "You are pretty strong for an ancient man." Kakashi smirked. "Only when I'm encountering dangerous people." "Ah so I'm dangerous?" "Yeah. For my heart." He bit Yamato's chin softly. "You'll kill me with a beneficial, for you, heart attack and then take all of my property and money. Then," He kissed his jawline. ",you will flee from the village, asking for help from another one," He bit on Yamato's neck creating a love bite. ", where you'll drive another man madly in love with you, and you'll kill him too." Yamato chuckled. "Wild imagination. I can give you that. Do I look like the type of guy who can do that?" Kakashi shrugged. "If you were that kind of a guy, you would look innocent so you could fool us." Tenzo played with Kakashi's hair. "Yeah? Then why spending so much money on a ring, if all I want is more money?" He leaned close to Hatake's lips. "Because…" The older man whispered, his lips brushing against Tenzo's. "Damn it. Beats me." Yamato grinned. "Let's do it so I can kill you then." Kakashi grabbed narrow hips and smirked. "Let's try."

They kissed again as Kakashi laid back, taking Tenzo with him. He turned them around to keep the injured man from doing all the work. "Are you sure you want it?" The older man said. "I'm sure." The brunet whispered, kissing down to the other's collarbone and biting it. Kakashi bit his lip and pulled Yamato towards the middle of the bed. He stroke two quivering thighs to relax the younger man and kissed him. "Relax." He murmured. "Just like last time. The same." "No." Kakashi looked at him with a puzzled expression. "What?" "It's not the same. It's better." Hatake smiled and touched his forehead on Yamato's. They smiled at each other. "Go on. I'm ready." Kakashi nodded and made sure they were comfortable then kissed his love while easing himself inside.

Tenzo let out a breath and whimpered almost inaudibly. "Are you ok?" Yamato threw his arm around Kakashi and moaned. "So much better that the first time." Hearing that, Kakashi went in all the way and stilled. Yamato kissed a pale shoulder and sighed. "Keep going." The older man shook his head. He knew Tenzo was in pain. He could feel it. He was tensing the muscles of his stomach. He kissed a pair of reddened lips and stoked Tenzo's legs. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "For what?" "Hurting you. Doing this to you." "Are you nuts?" Kakashi blinked in surprise not expecting that kind of answer from that man. "I asked for it so I want it. I want you to do this to me Sempai. I want you to hurt me like that because I know that the outcome will worth it." His thumbs stroked Kakashi's face. "Take me sempai. Like you would take that girl." "You offend me." "Eh? Why?" He gasped when Kakashi dragged his teeth down his neck and shivered. "I would never take that girl like I'm taking you. She means nothing to me." He started thrusting his hips gently. "If she was in your place, I wouldn't be careful. I wouldn't mind about hurting her." He whispered and touched his face against Yamato's. "I wouldn't mind leaving bruises on her and then scaring her away from my fields. After all, that's what scarecrows are for." (Athor's note: Kakashi= Scarecrow) He kissed his lover's cheek. "But with you, I can't scare you away. I have to be careful." He breathed. Yamato hugged him close again and nodded. "Then… Then take me like I'm your guardian angel." "That I can do."

Yamato threw his head back, the thrill of their acts running in his blood. He wrapped his legs around the man's waist and let him take him away. Slowly. Gently. This was love. What Kakashi was giving him. He could feel it in every core of his body. He obediently opened up every pore of his body to absorb it to his heart's content. He opened his mind and soul, every wall that was up shattering under Kakashi's ministrations. He let go. Let go of his feelings. Of his body. He felt free for once in his life. He didn't care that he was in display for Kakashi to see. Every dark corner of his soul lit on fire. He felt no pain. No sadness. Just Kakashi. Him and only him. He opened his eyes seeing the white wall behind them. His ears opened, fuzzy sounds getting in them at first then it cleared up a little. There was whispering. Same tone, same pattern getting repeated again and again. He concentrated more until he could make out the sound. "I love you. I love you. I love you…" Was that his voice? Probably. He could hear Kakashi panting in his ear, no words coming out of his lips.

Right then he realized what was happening. His mind registered it. He was being loved by the person he wanted the most. Fire waves crashed on him and his chest squeezed in happiness. He gripped on the man above him tears rolling down his temples. All these years of waiting. Of admiring from afar and not being able to touch. They shrunk into nothing. In the end it worthed the pain and the longing. All this holding back. He pulled the man of his dreams in a heart melting kiss, his fingers digging into the skin of his back to make sure he couldn't vanish. "Make me remember this night for as long as I live." He heard his voice murmur. Kakashi kissed him too. "I will."

Two bodies became one that night. They went higher and higher until they reached the sky but they didn't stop soaring. They passed the stars and the darkness of the universe. They turned into glowing lights, weightless lights, running with speed greater than anything. "Tenzo… I love you." They exploded together, a supernova of emotions and feels but none was scared. They welcomed them and relished them till there was no more of them. Only then, Kakashi nested in Tenzo's arms, smiling and feeling lighter than a feather. Yamato kissed the top of his head, his lips stretching to a smile. He watched Kakashi sleeping, feeling content with doing that. Sure he didn't sleep last night but he wanted to watch the other man sleep than sleep himself. He combed his lover's hair with his fingers gently and rubbed the small of his back. Kakashi moved closer to him in his sleep and smiled, gripping Tenzo's shoulder. His head was on his chest. Two opened eyes dropped close in exhaustion but they snapped open again until he couldn't hold them anymore. They closed, Yamato falling into a deep sleep.

The next day Tenzo woke up slowly, taking his time. He licked his dry lips and sighed. He didn't want to open his eyes. The sun was falling on his face. He changed side and collided with a warm something. Instantly he knew what that something was. He nuzzled his face on Kakashi's skin and smiled. The other man wrapped his arms around his body and kissed the top of his head. "Good morning love." Yamato looked up and grinned kissing him. "Good morning." Kakashi got comfortable and moaned. "I slept so good. Like a baby." He closed his eyes sighing. "It's been a long time since I slept till morning without waking up in the middle of the night." He said and tangled their legs. "Then I guess, you like sleeping next to me?" Kakashi pounced on him pinning him between his arms. "I love sleeping next to you." He lowered his head kissing him. "Any pain?" Yamato bit his lip. "Yes. But less than the first time." He grinned. "You got better." Kakashi smiled back. "You got better too."

He laid down again, putting his head on Yamato's heart, listening. "So..." "So...?" "How come you fell in love with me?" Kakashi drew random patterns on Tenzo's chest with his finger. "I just... thought about it. For the whole night. And when Tsunade told me that you were in a mission and went to the hospital, I felt... panic. And something like... like... I don't know how to describe it. It was a coldness on my chest like fear. I lost my self for a minute. I mean, I slammed my hands on Hokage's desk and left without permission." He bit his lip. "The fear of not seeing you again, not touching or talking to you, not being able to see you smile..." He shivered. "It got the best of me." He fell silent waiting for Tenzo's answer. When it didn't come, he looked up. "I'm saying the truth. I-" Yamato connected their lips. "Enough said." Tenzo caressed his lover's face. Kakashi smiled a little. "Don't worry me like that again." "Eh... It's in our lives to get injured." "Yeah... You're right." They hugged tighter.

A moment of silence later, Kakashi spoke. "You know, Tsunade is going to retire soon." "Yeah. So?" "Naruto will take over." "Mhm." "And Naruto, will legalize homosexual marriage." Tenzo choked on his spit. "How about getting married when he marries Sasuke? These two punks will surely tie the knot since Sasuke needs something to hold the blond down." Yamato stared at him. "Are you proposing?" Kakashi blushed a little. "Well... I don't have a ring on me but... may...be?" Tenzo grinned and kissed his nose. "Hell yeah." They shared a loving kiss. "And as for Sasuke holding Naruto down, all that Sasuke has to do is throw a sexy glance and he will have Naruto at his feet." Kakashi nodded. "Ah. True true."

A few houses further from them:

"Sasuke teme! You threw my instant ramen away again!" Naruto groaned, slamming the cupboard shut. "Dobe. The cupboard was full of them. Vegetables are more important." Sasuke murmured finishing his last piece of his tomato. Naruto opened the kitchen's window. "I'm going to buy new ones." Sasuke sighed. "Ahh... too bad. And I thought that the mood was good for... you know... a warm double bath." Naruto froze with one leg on the window. "And some cuddling on the bed." The blond turned his head to look at Sasuke. The raven was unzipping his clothes showing more and more skin. "Or maybe going further than cuddling..." Naruto drooled. "But I guess, I'll do these things alone after all." His top fell on the floor and he turned around going towards the bathroom. He stopped before entering it. "Since ramen is more important than me." And he disappeared into the bathroom. Naruto stared at the closed door. "Teme." He hissed throwing his jacket away. He hopscotched to the bathroom while trying to pull his shoes and trousers off, falling a few times but continuing the struggling. "I'll make you scream for torturing me!" He growled and looked at his feet. "After I untie my trousers from my legs..."

Sasuke sat on the bathtub naked, smirking and holding his boxers in one hand, playing with them. He waited for the dobe to come in. "I hope that was a promise. Usuratonkatchi."

* * *

Ok uh... That was a late late bithday present for my best friend. I didn't intend on writing any KakaYama but... I did. xD It may seem OOC but Yamato is so innocent looking and I don't know how to make him IC while having sex so... / I hope you enjoyed reading it!

*flies away embarrassed and blushing*


End file.
